Latin Dance Society
The Latin Dance Society (or LDS) is a cultural awareness organization that promotes mainly salsa and bachata dancing but also sometimes merengue and kizomba dancing. LDS has classes for beginner and intermediate dancers, a performance team for advanced dancers, and opportunities for social dancing for all skill levels. It usually holds its classes in the Rec Center. Its advisor was Diana Howard through Spring 2016 when it became Stephen Cheney. Founding It was founded by Jessica Santiago, Angel Leonardo Santiago, Imelda Valencia, Steve Gutierrez, Emmanuel Scott, Robert Sam, Joshua Outz, Marty Ometu, Steve Lyons, Igor Rodriguez, and Sierra Rousary. Angel and Jessica Santiago taught salsa classes at the Rec Center through Group Exercise classes. They served as instructors at the founding but did not hold officer positions. The organization was modeled after similar groups at UT Austin and Baylor. The goals included expanding San Antonio's salsa scene raising awareness within the community. Annual Events LDS hosts and performs at the annual Save the Arts Showcase at UTSA and participates in many salsa congresses in the region. It often performs at the FTK Dance Marathon, various events in the SU Paseo, and University Life Awards. It also visits schools to spread awareness of Latin dance to the broader community. Competitions Officers 2008-2009 *President: Sierra Rousary (fall), Rachel Ward (spring) *Vice President: Rachel Ward (fall) *Treasurer: Emmanuel "Mani" Scott *Historian: Imelda Valencia *Public Affairs: Steve Gutierrez 2009-2010 *President: Ashley Roberts (fall), Amanda Moreno (spring) *Vice President: Zach DeLong *Treasurer: Imelda Valencia *Historian: Steve Gutierrez *Natalie Zuniga *Kayleigh Rivera *Lianet Acosta *Steve Gutierrez 2010-2011 *President: Amanda Moreno *Vice President: Zach DeLong *Treasurer: Diana Zapien *Public Affairs: Jeanné Harmon (fall) 2011-2012 *President: Zach DeLong *Vice President: Imelda Valencia *Treasurer: Kaelie Garcia *Public Affairs/Marketing: Annette Gonzalez Marin, Emmanuel "Mani" Scott *Fundraising: Annette Gonzalez Marin (spring) 2012-2013 *President: Zach DeLong *Vice President: Steve Gutierrez *Treasurer: Kaelie Garcia *Marketing: Annette Gonzalez Marin *Fundraising: Annette Gonzalez Marin 2013-2014 *President: Kaelie Garcia *Vice President: Alexis Amos *Treasurer: Amanda Matocha *Public Affairs: Gabriella Monsalvo 2014-2015 *President: Alexis Amos *Vice President: Michelle Moses (spring) *Treasurer: Stephanie Chavez (spring) *Secretary: Gabriella Monsalvo *Public Affairs: Antonio Olalde (fall) 2015-2016 *President: Stephanie Chavez *Vice President: Gabriella Monsalvo (fall), Julián Jiménez (spring) *Treasurer: Jackie Olvera (fall), Alex Cruz (spring) *Secretary: Hafez Bazrafshan *Historian: Silvestre Torres *Public Affairs: Antonio Olalde (fall); Odalys Vielma *Fundraising: Julián Jiménez (fall) 2016-2017 *President: Stephanie Chavez (fall), Julián Jiménez(spring) *Vice President: Julián Jiménez (fall), Alex Cruz (spring) *Treasurer: Elizabeth "Lizi" Gomez *Secretary: Alex Cruz (fall), Joanna Martinez (spring) *Historian: Julio Ruiz (fall), Odlanier Reyes (spring) *Public Affairs: Odalys Vielma *Fundraising: Odlanier "Oddie" Reyes (spring) 2017-2018 *President: Alex Cruz *Vice President: Odalys Vielma *Treasurer: Arturo Garcia *Secretary: Joanna Martinez *Historian: Paul Remigio *Public Affairs: Astrid Sotomayor *Fundraising: Odlanier "Oddie" Reyes 2018-2019 *President: Elizabeth "Lizi" Gomez *Vice President: Arturo Garcia *Treasurer: Joslyne Perez *Secretary: Daniel Watford *Historian: Anastasia Jones *Public Relations: Quory Guess *Fundraising: Andrea Allende 2019-2020 *President: Anastasia Jones *Vice President: Andrea Allende *Treasurer: Joslyne Perez *Secretary: Alexandra Orona *Historian: Quory Guess *Public Relations: Eddie Coronado *Fundraising: Alberto Samaniego Festivals References Category:Organizations Category:Cultural Organizations